gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MG-02 Hyperion
History After their crushing defeat at the Battle of L3, rebel forces were left starved militarily. The Gundam Osiris had been destroyed, their flagship destroyed, the majority of their MS forces lost and the ESUN quickly pushing for an advance in their mass-production suits. As a response to the ESUN's rise in military strength, the rebels were approached by a manufacturing firm based on Mars. This firm, seeing the opportunity to help against what would soon become a serious threat, offered several brand new suits to the rebels. The suits, as it turned out, were in fact new Gundams. Hyperion was one of the suits in a new line based off of the MG00-C Cinderella. The second unit in the line, Hyperion was designed as a heavy ranged-assault/heavy artillery unit. Sporting more firepower than its siblings, Hyperion was a menace at range. Created just 4 years after the construction of Cinderella and 2 years after older sister Dunyazad, Hyperion had proven to be a more peculiar project for the engineering team. From the gigantic shaped weapon, to the armor engineering, to the challenge of keeping it relatively lightweight, Hyperion was a bit of an oddball. After the team completed construction, the suit had shown much promise, with the exception of the ridiculously shaped Gatling Gun. Initial tests at overcharging the gun using its Magnetic Acceleration Generator had proven disastrous, as an inefficient design with regulation capacitors in the generator had caused it to reach critical mass and severely damage the entire weapon. Through several weeks of brainstorming, and a switch to better materials for all components responsible, the team had a much more reliable design to use in the gun. The second run of tests proved to be quite a sight, as target Mobile Suits were decimated in a matter of seconds. Once the gun was complete, the team then got to work at creating some optional equipment for Hyperion to use. The first was missile binders that attached to the backpack, and that housed thrusters of their own. These two binders had given the already rather fast Hyperion more speed and even more firepower. The second was binders that mounted on the arm. While these binders held considerably less munitions than the launchers in the body or backpack binders, they had the added benefit of doubling as a last-minute melee weapon or shield. Armanents *Chest Gatling Gun Inside the chest of Hyperion are a total of 6 Gatling Guns. These guns use magnetic acceleration technology not only to reduce the friction of moving parts and increase speed, but to allow the guns to fire faster. Each of the guns is capable of a blinding 30,000 rpm. Their extreme rate of fire means they can easily wipe out incoming missiles, but the size and power of them means they are a dangerous tool at long range as well. *Machine Cannons Inside the clavical armor are two Machine Cannons. The cannons are initially hidden inside the Mobile Suit, and rise from within the torso to be fired. These cannons use Anti-Beam coated ammunition to punch through the armor of most Mobile Suits. *Homing Missiles Stored within the shoulders are a total of 70 Homing Missiles. These missiles can use a variety of target acquisition methods such as laser targeting, image recognition and even locking on to masses of particles. The shoulders have hydraulics built into them to alter the firing angle of the missiles. *Micro Missiles Inside the two missile pods on the sides of Hyperion's legs is a total of 80 Micro Missiles. Just like in the shoulders, the pods on the legs have hydraulics to alter the firing angle. *CROSS Beam Gatling Gun Hyperion's deadliest weapon is its giant CROSS Beam Gatling Gun. This massive weapon houses a beam gatling gun as large as the suit. The gun utilizes new acceleration ring technology that allows the beams it fires to be even more effective than its predecessor Prometheus. Also within the gun is a large generator, similar to the ones found in the Thanatos. Normally, the Gatling Gun's shots are the equivalent of Beam Bazookas, but using the generator to overcharge the gun doubles the firepower temporarily. The Gatling Gun is capable of a rate-of-fire of 10,000 rpm. The armor on the gun is similar to the suit's, being made of the same material and with many irregular angles. This allows it to not only disperse kinetic force from physical impacts and serve as a shield, but be usable as a gigantic melee weapon. *Missile Binders An optional attachment to give the already heavily armed Hyperion even more firepower, it can equip two Missile Binders to mechanical arms from its backpack. Each binder can hold 30 additional Homing Missiles or 60 Micro Missiles, bringing Hyperion's payload up to 210 or 270 missiles respectively. The binders also come with high-powered verniers to give Hyperion even more speed and mobility. Another optional attachment is another set of missile binders that can be mounted to either arm. These binders are considerably smaller than the ones that can attach to Hyperion's back, so they can only carry 20 Homing/Micro missiles each. However, these binders are heavily plated meaning they can double as a shield or melee weapon. Features *MIDNIGHT Terminal Underneath Hyperion's controls is a terminal that allows the MIDNIGHT System to be used in the suit. With the system active, the AI Midnight had increased the output of the thrusters, both in the backpack and Missile Binders, by 30%. Other results included efficiency tuning that increased the rate of fire in the Chest Gatling Guns to 31,000 rpm, a 10% increase in power in the CROSS Beam Gatling Gun and a 15% increase of strength to the suit's hydraulics. Overall, there were also efficiency tunings that reduced the power usage of other systems by 20%.